


Turning Point

by nanjatte



Series: Kisses [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjatte/pseuds/nanjatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino was never able to forget that kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : this fanfiction is UN-BETA-ED, and English is not my first language, i’m sorry for any grammar mistakes >_<  
> A/N: this is a sequel of my drabble titled This Time. dedicated for [](http://sky-fish7.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sky-fish7.livejournal.com/)**sky_fish7** :) she asked me a sequel, so here you go ^O^ i hope you enjoy :)  
> 

when he got back to his apartment, Nino thought about it over and over.  
why the hell did i kiss him for sakes?!

Nino always has eyes for Sho.  
since their junior days, Sho is popular among the juniors, not only he’s one of smart kids in Keio school, but also known for his good-looking since.  
the kouhai-s respect him, idolize him, including Nino himself.

he’s thrilled that time when Johnny-san gathered them in the same hotel room to tell them, that start from the next day, they are Arashi.  
he still couldn’t believe he would debut with two legends among the juniors, Ohno Satoshi and Sakurai Sho.  
he’s also happy that he could debut with his two best friends from M.A.I.N., Aiba Masaki, and Matsumoto Jun. he just couldn’t believe why Toma’s not in. maybe Johnny-san had another plan for him.

thinking about the past, he didn’t realize the time, he must rest early for another magazine photo shoot. his hour has been crazy because the movie he’s starring in is going to a premiere, not yet their new single preparing. in a week, he must remember the choreography for their new MV. he is thankful that [Calling] is not a dance MV.

changed into his training pants and old t-shirt he’s ready to lay down his head, to take a rest, charging his energy for another hard work tomorrow. but something is bothering him since he got back. it’s no other than the  kiss .

god, let’s not think about this, i need my sleep time.. he protested to himself.

=====================================================================

the next day has come, he’s ready to go to work. reaching his apartment door, his cellphone rang.   
a mail from his manager.

subject : another rehearsal  
from : Yuuji-san

ohayou, nino. I’m sorry for this sudden info, seems the choreographer can’t make it for tomorrow, so he changed the rehearsal tonight. don’t worry, all of them are coming, already checked their schedule, all of you are free today at night, so it’s not just you.

he read the message.  
just for this time maybe, i prefer to learn the moves alone..

he couldn’t deny that his heart was racing when entering the jimusho that night.  
he’s kinda worried that he would do strange things in front of the members, well maybe not all of them, just in front of  him...

he arrived in front of their green room door, he hesitated to open it, he’s not ready to face him yet..  
just when he decided to turn left, to go to the bathroom first, he bumped into someone.

“ ouch.. ” Nino is holding his shoulder  
“ oh, i’m sorry nino, you suddenly turned.. ” said the person in front of him  
Nino lifted up his head  
omg no..  
“ no, no, it’s okay Sho-chan.. erm, i need to go to bathroom ” his heart racing, his ear tip is already red, he just need to get out of there.  
“ okay.. ” Sho responded but confused about the sudden nervousness he felt around the younger.

Nino didn’t realize he’s running until Jun called him  
“ hey Nino! what’s wrong? ”  
“ eh? uh.. no i just need to go to bathroom ”  
“ but your face is really red, are you sick? ”  
“ what?! of course not, what are you talking about, Jun-kun? ”  
“ well, if you’re okay then, i’ll leave first ne~ ”  
“ okay, i’ll see you in the rehearsal room. ”

he reached the sink, let the water flow, washing his face many times  
no,  
you can’t be like this nino! get a grip of yourself! Sho-chan is your  
best friend! you can’t have a feeling like this! damn it! 

realize the time, Nino rushed to rehearsal room, and find the other four and Odo-san are stretching, they’re going to start.  
he took a place beside Aiba, and start his own routine. then Aiba spoke up  
“ Nino, are you okay? ”  
“ mm yeah, why? ”  
“ Jun told be you’re rushing to the bathroom before, and your face is deeply red, so we’re kinda worried ”  
“ oh i’m okay.. eh? we? ” avoiding eye contact with Aiba  
“ yes, sho-chan and riidaa is asking about you too.. whoa, are you sure you’re okay? ”  
hearing Sho’s name now become his sensitive thing, he felt uneasy again, undoubtedly red cheeks.  
“ yes yes mom, I'm okay now let’s just start the rehearsal, I feel really tired today. i wanna go home soon ” Nino said to stop the conversation since Aiba notice his redden.

the formation of the choreography is not really helping. Nino always ends up beside Sho. but Nino said to himself that he’s a professional, he can through this.

The five of them headed back to the green room. but someone’s hand stopped Nino  
“ we need to talk.. ” the caster said tugging Nino to the bathroom.

“err.. what are we going to talk about?” Nino still surprised about Sho’s sudden action  
“about the kiss, obviously”  
“wh-what about th-that..?” Nino couldn’t control this time, his eyes kept looking at the floor  
Sho saw the brat’s expression, oh you’re such a cutie!  
“i know you’ve been thinking about it, let me guess, since last night?” Sho smirked  
Nino’s eyes now met Sho’s, almost popped out, how?!  
“haha! you’re so readable Nino. so what are you going to do now?”  
“eh? what do you mean by that?” Nino couldn’t help thinking the kiss they did, and Sho’s body moved at the rehearsal, wait.. why am i thinking about his body?!  
“don’t play dumb Nino, just now you’re thinking about the kiss again aren’t you?” Sho’s now closing their gaps, Nino took a step backward, but his back only met the walls.  
“no, i’m not! why should i?!” Nino couldn’t be redder.  
“hahaha, i’m sorry nino, it’s just you’re so cute when i tease you, i couldn’t help myself. ” Sho said pinching Nino’s red cheeks.  
“ugh~ sho-chan!!!” the younger pouted, sliding down to the floor, he thought his heart is gonna leave his chest earlier.  
Sho took a seat in front of Nino patted the gamer’s head, don’t pout! you’re being too cute again!

“so can you tell me what’s wrong with you? we’re worried you know..”  
“well, i can’t really tell, you already know what’s wrong with me anyway..” he said looking away  
“eh? but i don’t kno-- aahhh!!” Sho just got the situation  
“yes, you didn’t tease me earlier, and it’s all true.” Nino’s now looking at Sho.  
“so.. you’re thinking about the kiss for whole night?”  
“yes, and tonight, when we’re doing rehearsal, i really feel embarrassed right now.” Nino’s hand covering his own face, he didn’t want Sho seeing him like this.  
“don’t be..” Sho reached the hands, revealing the cute brat. “so now what?”  
“what? what now?”  
“you want to do it again?”  
“wait  
what?! you don’t feel disgusting about me? i’m thinking about you, your  
lips, your body and-- ah! i’m sorry i didn’t mean that, let’s just  
forget this conversation” Nino stood up, grabbed the doorknob, but Sho is faster, pulled Nino into his chest, hugging him.  
“no, of course not, why would i? i’m happy that you’re thinking about me..”  
breaking the hug, Nino now looking at Sho trying to find a sign maybe he’s teasing him again.  
“i’m serious Nino.. and i think i.. i like you..” Sho said with a serious but tender expression in his face.  
oh heart! calm down! why am i feeling so happy??  
“nino.. nino.. you’re spacing out..” Sho waved his hand in front of Nino.  
“ah.. y-yeah about that.. “ Nino stopped a second, took a breath  
“i  
don’t know why, but, since the kiss i couldn’t stop thinking about you,  
i can’t get my peaceful sleep last night, the only thing that kept me  
up is you.. ”  
“yeah, you like me too..” Sho smirked and wink at him.  
“what?! i didn’t say that! wh--!”  
Sho’s finger stopped the brat’s protest.  
“you don’t say it explicitly, but your eyes do..”  
Nino lost of words.  
by that, Sho took a chance to place a soft kiss on Nino’s lips, “i like you, Nino..”  
“i.. i like you too, Sho-chan..” Nino hugged Sho to hide his red face, Nino is too happy that moment, oh of course Sho too, he hug back, now, his lover.

“hey, isn’t Sho-chan and Nino are too long in the bathroom? should we check on them?” Jun said with worry tone.  
“go check on them then, i need to remember this line first, hey riidaa, you can accompany Matsujun..” Aiba said holding his Last Hope script.  
“don’ wanna.. i’m tired..” Riidaa said lazily now enjoying the fluffy sofa.  
“okay then, i’ll go alone.” when Jun headed to the door, it already opened, two figures were standing there, one of them has sheepish red cheeks.

“i was going to look for you guys!! what happen?” Jun observing the gamer.  
“nothing big, seems Nino just a bit tired, that’s all” Sho answered.  
“yeah Jun-kun, i... i didn’t sleep well last night, i want to go home now, i need my rest, hehe..” Nino said with a little voice.  
“no wonder you were making a lot of mistakes at the rehearsal, sleep well ne, Nino..” Ohno spoke out from behind Jun, “jyaa minna, i’m heading first~”  
“bye, Riidaa~” the other four answered in unison.

“Nino, wait a minute ne, i’m gonna prepare first then we can go home..”  
“wait, why are you going home together?” Aiba asked  
“he obviously need help, i’m just afraid he would collapse on the way to his room”  
“Sho-san, you’re acting like a boyfriend right now. you know that?” Jun laughing, they don’t realize Nino’s heart is racing so fast, he thought it’s going to burst out, because Sho is his boyfriend indeed. Nino just sat on the sofa, waiting patiently.

the rest are ready to go home, Sho and Nino saying goodbye to Jun and Aiba.  
Nino took Sho’s manager’s car tonight.  
“what about my manager then?”  
“don’t worry, he can go home alone. right Yuuji-san?”  
“of course, at least tonight i can go straight home, thank you so much for taking care of Nino, Sakurai-san”  
“see Nino? oh, you’re welcome.. goodnight, Yuuji-san” Sho closed the car window, Nino waved his hand sending goodbye to his manager.

about fifteen minutes they arrived at Nino’s apartment.  
Nino slide the mini van's door heading to the gates.  
“Nino..” Sho called him.  
“Sho-chan?”  
Sho followed the younger and hugged him.  
“sleep well tonight, don’t miss me, oyasumi.. ” he pecked Nino’s cheek.  
Nino never been so happy in his life, he’s so thankful he’s in Arashi, he’s thankful he could be Arashi with Sho.. “thank you, Sho-chan, i hope you miss me thou, oyasumi~”  
haha brat.. my lovely brat..

**Author's Note:**

> I used the term “like” since in japan when you confess to someone, you use _suki_ first, at that literally means “like” hehe.. I hope you’re enjoying this. this is supposed to be under-thousand-words fanfic, I went too far XD comments always loved!! ^^


End file.
